I need a ride
by imaywritestuff
Summary: My first fan fic ever.  shawn and jules go for a ride and nothing happens between them.  ...Yeah right  ShulesWant to add, the inspiration came from hey juliet vid on Youtube and songfic from here


Shawn rushed through the doors of the Santa Barbra Police station nearly knocking over a very disgruntled head Detective.

"Watch it Spencer—"he began but the pseudo psychic was gone. He looked around but Shawn had disappeared. Privately, Lassiter was glad he wouldn't have to suffer through the remarks the annoying private detective because he had a case to solve.

Shawn raced around the corner barely casting Lassiter a passing glance. He was on a mission and as always, he had a plan. Or something that resembled a plan. A little.

"Detective O'Hara!" He exclaimed as he neared the lovely junior detective's desk, "Fancy seeing you here!"

The Detective in question smiled at him.

"Shawn, I'm a police officer, this is a police station. I'm always here."

"No Jules, you're a police officer and you belong at a crime scene. Oh! What a coincidence, I just happen to have 'seen' a crime scene on my way here. Come on, I'll give you a ride." She looked at him quizzically. He had never offered to give him a ride to a crime scene, or any where for that matter. She sighed.

"I know a crime has been committed, a murder, I'm on my way there now. Lassiter's waiting for me, I got to go. Ask the chief and maybe she'll let you on the case." She started to walk a way.

"Bye Shawn"

_Think fast, think, think, think!_ Shawn thought. His beautifully formulated almost-but-not-quite plan was already falling apart.

"Umm, could you give me a ride?" It was really weak, but it was all he could come up with.

"Didn't you offer to drive me five seconds ago?"

"I forgot that I'm…out of gas." He shrugged. She heard Lassiter honking from outside and rolled her eyes. He was lying, but she didn't have time to figure out why.

"Fine, come on." They rushed out to Lassiter's car.

"No, absolutely not." The head Detective snarled when they explained the situation, "Last time he was in a car with me I nearly drove off the road. Twice. Intentionally.

"I'm sorry Shawn—" Jules began, but she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

"Fine!" She yelled for the second time in five minutes. We'll go in my car." She pulled her keys while Lassiter drove a way very quickly.

"Shotgun!" Shawn called happily grabbing the keys and racing towards the green little car. The wheels in Shawn's head were spinning faster than usual. His plan type thing was working better than he had hoped. He unlocked the car and put it into motion.

Juliet watched the psychic dash excitedly towards her car.

"Of course he gets shotgun, there's no one else in the car." She said to herself. Despite his antics the Psychic had found a way in her heart, which part she wasn't sure. He was childlike at times, sure, but there was also the serious and kind side, always happy to help and together, they made him a great person. A great friend. Maybe a great—_Focus O'Hara! It'd never work._

She sighed and walked towards the car.

The ride was quiet allowing each to ponder their own thoughts. From the outside Shawn seemed carefree, but his normally perfectly ordered mind was now in disarray. He flirted with every woman he encountered and Jules was no exception. Had not been an exception. He thought back trying to pinpoint exactly when things had changed between them. It had started out as simple harmless flirting. But then he got to know her, he had grown to respect and like her. He had known her now for longer than any other woman besides his mother..

_I know what she'd say "Just tell the damn woman what you feel Shawn. Stop dragging your feet!" _He sighed. There was a reason why his parents had gotten married in the first place. The problem had been how DID he feel about Jules?

He started asking himself this question during the speed dating case. The thing that most shocked him about it was the questionnaires. Of course he had copied her answers, that was what he did.

_But why did I tell her? _He thought. Unbeknownst to the rest of the gang, Shawn had done speed dating twice. In both cases, his 'copying the questionnaire' move had gotten him into bed within a week. Somewhere in between starting and cracking the case, he realized, he didn't want the detective to be just a one night stand. This line of thinking plus the encouragement of what his mother would say had motivated him to think about what he should do.

"So, where's Gus?" Juliet broke the awkward silence bringing Shawn out of his inward reflection.

"Oh, he's at some convention or other. He couldn't leave no matter how hard I begged" _Which wasn't very hard at all. _He thought smugly._ Well, no time like the present. Deep breath Shawn relax, start phase one._

"You want to listen to some music?" Without waiting for an answer he hit a button. Immediately soft music started playing.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for the truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

Juliet gripped the steering wheel a little harder. Her thoughts had been basically been following the same lines as Shawn's had. She started the conversation because anymore thinking and she would eliminate all the reasons that forced her to keep Shawn at a professional distance. The song hit her almost like a physical blow. Either it was a giant coincidence or…

"So" Shawn remarked almost lazily regarding the befuddled detective from the corner of his eyes. "It seems the spirits are trying to tell us something."

…That.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Well" She looked desperately for a way to diffuse the situation knowing what it would eventually lead too. The large part of her that wanted it to happen wasn't helping either.

"I don't really like this song" She lied. Shawn looked a little crestfallen.

_Maybe this could work out, follow your heart O'Hara, for once. He might feel the same way! Talk to him!!_

_Yeah, but I doubt that his heart is what's leading him _a small part of her conscience piped up.

She laughed mentally. She could handle the stress of shooting at a perp, being shot at, yet she couldn't muster of the courage to talk to the man she might be in love with.

_Might! Keyword there!_

_Shut up_

Shawn pressed a button on the dash and, mercifully, the song changed.

_Thank God!_ Juliet thought, _I didn't think I would be able to listen to it much longer._

She listened to the beat

_Damn, damn, Damn!!! _

Shawn studied Juliet while the song Juliet by LMNT blasted through the speakers. He could see all the signs of someone in the middle of an internal play across Juliet's face.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass _

_In my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast_

Hand unconsciously running through hair.

_May I add it is very beautiful luscious hair as well._

Adjusting collar on shirt.

_A perfect shirt that really brings out her eyes and her—_

Shawn decided to look straight ahead instead. He really did like this song. He remembered listening to it when he was younger, imagining if he would ever find true love.

_I think you'll find_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday_

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo _

He'd tried over the years, but they had all been to shallow, too deep too dumb, and occasionally just plain weird.

But Juliet was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

"This is really strange, what are the odds of two songs, one with your name in it, about love playing on the radio while me, the most eligible bachelor in Santa Barbra and of course, love of your life, is sitting right next to you?"

_Oh no! How can he know that! Did he read my mind? Oh wait, he's just kidding_.

"I feel a kiss coming on, and I am psychic you know." Shawn smiled, praying it would work.

"Yeah right Shawn" Juliet snorted. "In your dreams" _And mine…_

They were reaching the crime scene. She could see the flashing lights from a distance. Just four more blocks. They reached a stoplight.

_Come on Juliet, do it now. Worst case scenario, you can at least say you did it. _

She turned her head and saw Shawn's face inches from her own. She stared into his eyes and swore she saw, what was it? Love, lust, or …fear?

Shawn's heart was pounding, now or never. He felt like he was in a plane over Mexico again with only a twenty dollar parachute rental on his back and Gus gibbering behind him. If she truly didn't want him, well, he might as well try that again. Without the parachute.

He leaned closer as she turned her head. He took another deep breath.

"Jules, are you sure you could never be anything more than coworkers with me?" She stared at him.

"I know you have this thing about no relationships with people at work but…"

Silence

_Is this really happening?_ Juliet's few un-paralyzed brain cells asked in wonder.

"Well, what I mean to say is, I guess I kinda….maybe like you…a lot." She still didn't answer.

"Oh, I see. That's fine" Shawn said as he felt his heart imploding. "Never mind" He mumbled.

She could see the pain in his eyes even as he slipped back into his carefree attitude. How could she be so stupid? Quick!!!

_TALK MOVE MOUTH AND STIMULATE VOCAL CHORDS O'HARA! _Her mind screamed.

"Shawn wait," The implosion paused. "Technically…" She began slowly. "You don't work with me." She smiled. "You work at a private detective agency and I don't so…I guess the answer is yes. Perhaps we could work something out."

They ignored the honking horns behind them as the light turned green. Shawn beamed and the music changed once again.

_Love is in the air_

They both smiled recalling the speed dating incident.

"The spirits are definitely trying to speak to us through the radio" Shawn said and Juliet had to agree. It was like it was meant to be.

In unison they leaned forward to kiss.

_This is so perfect_ Juliet thought. _Just the perfect song and just how I imagined it should be when I was little_

_Love is in the air…_

Their lips were six inches apart…..five…..

_This is so perfect_

Four….

_Wait a second_

Three…

_Too perfect…_

Two….

"Shawn, is that a CD?"

"Who cares?"

"True"

One…


End file.
